In the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs) and other electronic devices, testing with automatic test equipment (ATE) is performed at one or more stages of the overall process. Special handling apparatus is used which places the device to be tested into position for testing. In some cases, the special handling apparatus may also bring the device to be tested to the proper temperature and/or maintain it at the proper temperature as it is being tested. The special handling apparatus is of various types including “probers” for testing unpackaged devices on a wafer and “device handlers” or “package handlers” for testing packaged parts; herein, “handling apparatus,” “test peripheral,” or simply “peripheral” will be used to refer to all types of such peripheral apparatus. The electronic testing itself is provided by a large and expensive ATE system which includes a test head which is required to connect to and dock with the handling apparatus. The Device Under Test (“DUT” or “dut”) requires precision, high-speed signals for effective testing; accordingly, the “test electronics” within the ATE, which are used to test the DUT, are typically located in the test head, which must be positioned as close as possible to the DUT. The test head is extremely heavy, and as DUTs become increasingly complex with increasing numbers of electrical connections, the size and weight of test heads have grown from a few hundred pounds to presently as much as two or three thousand pounds. The test head is typically connected to the ATE's stationary mainframe by means of a cable, which provides conductive paths for signals, grounds, and electrical power. In addition, the test head may require coolant to be supplied to it by way of flexible tubing, which is often bundled within the cable.
In testing complex devices, hundreds or thousands of electrical connections have to be established between the test head and the DUT. These connections are accomplished with delicate, densely spaced contacts. In testing unpackaged devices on a wafer, the actual connection to the DUT is typically achieved with needle-like probes mounted on a probe card. In testing packaged devices, it is typical to use a test socket mounted on a “DUT board.” In either case, the probe card or DUT board is usually fixed appropriately to the handling apparatus, which brings each of a number of DUTs in turn into position for testing. In either case the probe card or DUT board also provides connection points with which the test head can make corresponding electrical connections. The test head is typically equipped with an interface unit that includes contact elements to achieve the connections with the probe card or DUT board. Typically, the contact elements are spring loaded “pogo pins.” Overall, the contacts are very fragile and delicate, and they must be protected from damage.
Test head manipulators may be used to maneuver the test head with respect to the handling apparatus. Such maneuvering may be over relatively substantial distances on the order of one meter or more. The goal is to be able to quickly change from one handling apparatus to another or to move the test head away from the present handling apparatus for service and/or for changing interface components. When the test head is held in a position with respect to the handling apparatus such that all of the connections between the test head and probe card or DUT board have been achieved, the test head is said to be “docked” to the handling apparatus. In order for successful docking to occur, the test head must be precisely positioned in six degrees of freedom with respect to a Cartesian coordinate system. Most often, a test head manipulator is used to maneuver the test head into a first position of coarse alignment within approximately a few centimeters of the docked position, and a “docking apparatus” is then used to achieve the final precise positioning. Typically, a portion of the docking apparatus is disposed on the test head and the rest of it is disposed on the handling apparatus. Because one test head may serve a number of handling apparatuses, it is usually preferred to put the more expensive portions of the docking apparatus on the test head. The docking apparatus may include an actuator mechanism which draws the two segments of the dock together, thus docking the test head; this is referred to as “actuator driven” docking. The docking apparatus, or “dock” has numerous important functions, including: (1) alignment of the test head with the handling apparatus, (2) pulling together, and later separating, the test head and the handling apparatus, (3) providing pre-alignment protection for electrical contacts, and (4) latching or holding the test head and the handling apparatus together.
According to the in TEST Handbook (5th Edition© 1996, in TEST Corporation), “Test head positioning” refers to the easy movement of a test head to a handling apparatus combined with the precise alignment to the handling apparatus required for successful docking and undocking. A test head manipulator may also be referred to as a test head positioner. A test head manipulator combined with an appropriate docking means performs test head positioning. This technology is described, for example, in the aforementioned in TEST Handbook. This technology is also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,608,334, 5,450,766, 5,030,869, 4,893,074, 4,715,574, and 4,589,815, which are all incorporated by reference for their teachings in the field of test head positioning systems. The foregoing patents relate primarily to actuator driven docking. Test head positioning systems are also known where a single apparatus provides both relatively large distance maneuvering of the test head and final precise docking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,695, Holt et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,900,737 and 5,600,258, Graham et al., which are all incorporated by reference, describe a positioning system where docking is “manipulator driven” rather than actuator driven. However, actuator driven systems are the most widely used, and the present invention is directed towards them.
In the typical actuator driven positioning system, an operator controls the movement of the manipulator to maneuver the test head from one location to another. This may be accomplished manually by the operator exerting force directly on the test head in systems where the test head is fully balanced in its motion axes, or it may be accomplished through the use of actuators directly controlled by the operator. In several contemporary systems, the test head is maneuvered by a combination of direct manual force in some axes and by actuators in other axes.
In order to dock the test head with the handling apparatus, the operator must first maneuver the test head to a “ready to dock” position, which is close to and in approximate alignment with its final docked position. The test head is further maneuvered until it is in a “ready to actuate” position where the docking actuator can take over control of the test head's motion. The actuator can then draw the test head into its final, fully docked position. In doing so, various alignment features provide final alignment of the test head. A dock may use two or more sets of alignment features of different types to provide different stages of alignment, from initial to final. It is generally preferred that the test head be aligned in five degrees of freedom before the fragile electrical contacts make mechanical contact. The test head may then be urged along a straight line, which corresponds to the sixth degree of freedom, that is normal to the plane of the interface (typically the plane of the probe card or DUT board); and the contacts will make connection without any sideways scrubbing or forces which can be damaging to them.
As the docking actuator is operating, the test head is typically free to move compliantly in several if not all of its axes to allow final alignment and positioning. For manipulator axes which are appropriately balanced and not actuator driven, this is generally not a problem. However, actuator driven axes generally require that compliance mechanisms be built into them. Some typical examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,931,048 to Slocum et al and 5,949,002 to Alden. Often compliance mechanisms, particularly for non-horizontal unbalanced axes, involve spring-like mechanisms, which in addition to compliance add a certain amount of resilience or “bounce back.” Further, the cable connecting the test head with the ATE mainframe is also resilient. As the operator is attempting to maneuver the test head into approximate alignment and into a position where it can be captured by the docking mechanism, he or she must overcome the resilience of the system, which can often be difficult in the case of very large and heavy test heads. Also, if the operator releases the force applied to the test head before the docking mechanism is appropriately engaged, the resilience of the compliance mechanisms may cause the test head to move away from the dock. This is sometimes referred to as a bounce back effect.
An exemplary positioner system utilizing motor driven, six degrees of freedom adjustment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,964, which is incorporated herein by reference.